Shadow
by Laura W
Summary: "In everyone's life there is a moment when time turns itself around, and the shadow that passes you by is your own." A Voyager script written long, long ago. AU, J/C, P/T, angst.


**SHADOW**

* * *

_Written May 1996_

_Revised February 1998_

_This one started out as prose fanfic, but quickly became too cumbersome to write that way and wound up as a script. The piece I'm proudest of. Oh, and it was written and completed long before Deep Space Nine's 'Children of Time,' so don't even think about accusing me of plagiarism. (Mine ends better, anyway.)_

**SHADOW**

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

(As he speaks we are treated to a smorgasbord of visuals -- shots of various crewmembers working and playing on the ship, passing off-duty time. Tuvok on the Bridge talking to the science officer, Harry and Seven working together in Engineering, Tom and B'Elanna shooting pool, Neelix and Harry cooking, etc. It is important that no one we see is alone.)

First Officer's Personal Log, Stardate --. My father once told me that in everyone's life there is a moment when time turns itself around, and the shadow that passes you by is your own. You are confronted by the person you were and the person you may someday be; your eyes are suddenly opened to possibilities you have never imagined, if only you have the courage to recognize them. After that moment, you will never see yourself with the same eyes again. As usual, I didn't listen to him. Now I wish I had. Maybe I would have been prepared for my moment, when it came. Maybe I would not have been afraid to see what time wanted to show me.

(A beat, now philosophical.)

The journey of a lifetime passes slowly. Gradually, over the months and now years, the despair we all felt at the beginning has given way to a grudging acceptance of our circumstances. Sometimes days pass, even weeks, when nothing happens. We're reminded of the lessons we learned as children, that deep space is often empty space, and that the distance between stars is almost unfathomable, even at the speeds we travel. We seem to go nowhere, and the restlessness is sometimes unbearable. But we bear it; we survive each endless afternoon and hope that tomorrow will be different. We find ways to divert ourselves with familiar hobbies, cheer ourselves with new friendships, comfort ourselves with new intimacies. We fill the time.

(A beat.)

On this afternoon, as usual, the Captain and I had chosen to fill the time with work.

(By now we have arrived at the Ready Room, where Janeway and Chakotay are seated side-by-side on the sofa. Each has a coffee mug; Janeway holds a PADD which they are both examining closely.)

CHAKOTAY

(Reaches out, makes a slight adjustment to the PADD.)

...And here are next month's crew rotations.

JANEWAY

Anything different from last month?

CHAKOTAY

I put Crewman Young Bear and Lieutenant Flagg on the same shift this month. Now their off-shifts will coincide...

JANEWAY

Matchmaking? Do you think that's wise, Commander?

CHAKOTAY

Wise? Yes. Necessary? Yes. And I wouldn't call it matchmaking, exactly.

JANEWAY

What would you call it, exactly?

CHAKOTAY

I'd call it...giving two crewmen the push they need to get on with their lives. Jorno and Gloria both left lovers behind in the Alpha Quadrant. They've been falling for each other for five years, but they're both too guilty to do anything about it.

JANEWAY

So you're giving them permission to betray the lovers they left behind. How magnanimous of you.

CHAKOTAY

I'm giving them permission to have lives of their own, to satisfy their own needs. I'm acknowledging that they're only human and can't be expected to stay alone for the next fifty years, not when the lovers they left have probably given them up for dead.

JANEWAY

You're giving them license to abandon the vows they've made.

CHAKOTAY

Yes. And my blessing.

JANEWAY

(Dry and a little sarcastic.)

At least Jorno won't be late for duty call anymore.

CHAKOTAY

Or Gloria will be late with him, you never know.

JANEWAY

(With a sidelong glance at him, a disapproving shake of her head.)

Matchmaking.

CHAKOTAY

Just doing my job, Captain.

JANEWAY

What else have you got for me?

CHAKOTAY

Personnel evaluations from the Engineering section. B'Elanna wrote them and I appended my comments. But I wanted to show you --

(He reaches out to make an adjustment to the PADD, but her comm badge bleeps.)

NEELIX'S VOICE

Neelix to Captain Janeway.

JANEWAY

Janeway here. What is it, Neelix?

NEELIX'S VOICE

I hate to bother you, Captain, but the last dinner seating for your shift ends in 15 minutes. Would you like me to keep something hot for you, or will you be coming down?

JANEWAY

I'm on my way, Neelix.

(She turns to speak to Chakotay, but Neelix cuts in again.)

NEELIX'S VOICE

Is Commander Chakotay still with you?

JANEWAY

(Raises an eyebrow at Chakotay, who leans forward a little.)

CHAKOTAY

We'll be there in 5 minutes.

NEELIX'S VOICE

Excellent! I have a new recipe for the two of you to try -- Xantrangian Seaweed Casserole. I've saved an extra serving for you, Commander. I'll have it ready when you get here. Neelix out.

JANEWAY

(Holds up the PADD.)

Finish this over dinner?

(He nods; they rise together and leave the Ready Room. They continue to speak as they cross the bridge and enter the lift.)

CHAKOTAY

Great. Another new recipe.

JANEWAY

And seconds set aside just for you, too. Neelix must think you're not eating enough.

CHAKOTAY

Actually, I think he's trying to kill me.

JANEWAY

I heard about the pool tournament. I told you you should have let him win.

CHAKOTAY

I tried! Maybe I should have played without a cue...

( We follow them down the corridor and into the Galley. They continue to talk together, a friendly, if tense, exchange.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

(Resuming.)

Sometimes, in spite of our best efforts, we fall into a routine. Hours pass without our noticing them, and though we fill the time however we can, the days are so similar that they all seem meaningless. We forget to give thanks for what we have -- for life and health, for friends and family, for the occasional good fortunes that we enjoy. We forget that Voyager is more than just a starship, it's a home.

(A beat, meaningfully.)

But then something happens to remind us.

(As they continue to walk and talk, the ship suddenly pitches to the left. Janeway is thrown against Chakotay; they both go down in a heap, as do any other crew members in the corridor.)

CHAKOTAY

(Disentangles himself and rises, pulling Janeway after him.)

Are you all right?

JANEWAY

(Nods.)

You?

CHAKOTAY

Fine. What the hell was that?

(He reaches down and hauls up another crewmember.)

JANEWAY

(Slaps her comm badge.)

Janeway to Bridge.

CHAKOTAY

(Glancing down the corridor.)

Is anyone hurt?

JANEWAY

(Slapping her comm badge again.)

Janeway to Bridge...

(The lights flicker again, the ship shudders, and the red alert sirens blare.)

TUVOK'S VOICE

Red alert. All senior officers report to the Bridge immediately. Repeat -- Red alert. Senior officers to the Bridge.

JANEWAY

(Exasperated and annoyed.)

Janeway to Bridge. What's happening up there, Tuvok?

TUVOK'S VOICE

We have been hit with a massive temporal displacement wave, Captain. Origin unknown.

JANEWAY

(She and Chakotay move together toward the turbolift.)

Damage?

TUVOK'S VOICE

(We can hear confusion from the Bridge beneath his voice.)

Shields are down to 12, warp core off-line, impulse engines at 23. Life-support at minimal, inertial dampeners dangerously close to collapse, bioneural circuitry --

JANEWAY

Options, Tuvok?

TUVOK'S VOICE

There is an M-class planet directly below, Captain. We are already losing altitude and being pulled into its gravitational field.

JANEWAY

(They have reached a turbolift.)

What do you think?

CHAKOTAY

I don't think we have a choice.

JANEWAY

I don't either. Tuvok, take us in.

(The ship descends into the planet's gravity and disappears.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

(As he speaks we see the ship nestled in a forest. Rain, fog, vegetation. The ship shows some visible signs of damage. Inside the ship we see people picking up their broken belongings in their quarters, etc.)

It all happened so suddenly that there was almost no time to think. One moment, I was on my way to dinner with the Captain. The next we were crashing through the atmosphere and looking for a place to land the ship. There were no casualties, but the ship sustained heavy damage, both internal and external.

(By now we join the senior staff in the Conference Room. All are present: Chakotay, Tuvok, Torres, Paris, Kim, Neelix, Seven. Janeway paces the room as she listens.)

B'ELANNA

...I estimate 3 to 5 days for repair of the warp core alone, Captain, and then another day of testing before we can power up again. There are hundreds of microfractures to the hull to take care of, the defense systems aren't responding at all, life-support is at minimal. I've got teams working around the clock, but --

JANEWAY

When can we leave the planet, Lieutenant? Best guess.

B'ELANNA

No less than a week, Captain.

JANEWAY

What about the wave that hit us? Tuvok, you said it was a temporal displacement wave.

TUVOK

Affirmative, Captain. Before the wave collided with the ship, I detected massive temporal fluctuations in the area surrounding both the ship and the planet.

JANEWAY

Explanation?

KIM

Seven and I were running some tests on the warp engines just before Tuvok detected the wave, Captain. We were trying to extend the safety limit on the warp core itself -- so we can sustain maximum speeds for longer periods of time.

JANEWAY

Go on.

KIM

I think the experiments we were doing may have magnified the temporal disturbances that were already there, and created the wave that hit the ship.

JANEWAY

Which in turn damaged the warp core and forced us to land. Does anyone have any idea if the ship itself has been temporally displaced?

(All officers glance at each other, but no one answers.)

I was afraid of that. All right, what do we know about this planet? Seven?

SEVEN

I know nothing, Captain. This planet has not yet been assimilated.

JANEWAY

Ahem. Of course. Neelix?

NEELIX

I don't know anything either, Captain. But I've scanned the area around the ship, and there appears to be plenty of food to gather. As long as we're here...

JANEWAY

Have we detected any inhabitants?

CHAKOTAY

There's a small village about 6 kilometers from our current location. With our sensors damaged, we're having trouble singling out discrete lifesigns, but there seem to be fewer than 300 inhabitants. And they must know we're here -- when something this large falls from the sky, it's hard not to notice.

JANEWAY

Do we know anything about their level of technology?

KIM

Just before the wave hit, we detected radioactive residue around the planet, as well as a high concentration of warp particles. These people definitely have warp technology, Captain.

PARIS

But why are there only 300 of them?

CHAKOTAY

I suspect another ship was downed here in the same manner that we were.

JANEWAY

If they have warp technology, they might be able to help us repair the damage to the ship.

(Ponders a moment longer, then turns to each person with decision.)

All right. B'Elanna, your priority is to get the engines in working order as soon as possible. Pull any member of the crew you think you need. Tuvok, you and Ensign Kim will effect repairs to the ship's systems, beginning with sensors and defenses. Neelix, you have free reign to gather food, but take a security team with you. Commander Chakotay, you're in charge of finding the villagers. As you said, a ship this size is hard to miss. If they haven't found us already, they soon will, and I'd rather not be taken by surprise. Consider it a first-contact prep mission: observation and information-gathering, but no direct contact. I'm going to work on determining the nature of the wave itself, and whether or not it has displaced us in time as well as space. Questions? Dismissed.

(All rise and leave the room, hurry off to their assignments.)

NEELIX

(As he departs with Chakotay.)

What did the Captain mean about the ship being temporally displaced?

CHAKOTAY

She meant that the wave that hit the ship was like a wave of...of time. It may have pushed us forward in time, or pulled us backward.

NEELIX

Isn't there any way to tell?

CHAKOTAY

Once the sensors are repaired we'll know more about exactly what happened -- how the wave was generated, what the effects are, and how to reverse them, if necessary. Right now, I suggest we focus on the assignments the Captain gave us.

NEELIX

Yes, Commander.

CHAKOTAY

Stay close by. I'll assign a security detail to your party, but while the sensors are offline, I want everyone to stay within sight of the ship.

NEELIX

Of course, Commander. Good luck with your information-gathering.

CHAKOTAY

(With good-natured humor.)

Good luck with your food gathering. And see if you can find something that tastes like oranges this time.

NEELIX

Oranges?

(On the planet's surface -- rain, fog, dense forest. Chakotay and his party emerge into a clearing; he checks his tricorder, gestures, gives orders during the following voice-over.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

It was like being on Earth again. The Voyager has become as comfortable to me as anyplace I have ever been, but it was good to have a living, breathing planet under my feet, for the first time in weeks. For a minute I could almost imagine I was a boy again, on leave from the Academy and hiking through the forests of the Pacific Northwest.

CHAKOTAY

(Who has been enjoying the scenery for the last few seconds, turns to the crewman nearest him, who is frowning at his tricorder.)

Problem?

CREWMAN

(Looks up, startled.)

I think my tricorder is malfunctioning. I was scanning for energy readings, and the ship's warp core registered inactive. But then I got another reading -- another warp core, also inactive, but with the same warp signature as the Voyager's.

CHAKOTAY

(Glancing at the tricorder, pulls out his own.)

Must be a glitch in the tricorder's sensor grid.

(He makes an adjustment to his tricorder, sweeps in a slow arc...)

Here's the Voyager's warp core, 2 kilometers to the north.

(Continues to scan, stops suddenly, frowns.)

CREWMAN

That's the same reading I got -- another warp core, 5 kilometers to the south, with the same signature as ours. Why didn't it show up when we swept the planet from orbit?

CHAKOTAY

The sensor arrays on the ship are all malfunctioning...

CREWMAN

We detected the signs of the village -- shouldn't we have been able to detect a mass the size of a ship, too?

CHAKOTAY

(Frowning deeply at his tricorder, looks up suddenly, then back down. Quietly, to the crewman.)

Scan for lifesigns.

CREWMAN

I'm showing you, me, Swinn... Wait -- there's someone else here...

(He looks up suddenly, startled.)

Commander, I'm showing another human lifesign!

(All three look up and across the clearing, where there is a loud rustle of foliage, the flash of two dark eyes, and the sound of someone escaping into the forest.)

CHAKOTAY

(A shout behind him as he takes off into the forest.)

Stay here! Don't go anywhere until I contact you!

(And he thunders off into the woods.)

Wait! I'm not going to hurt you! Do you understand me?

(The chase is long and exhausting. Finally Chakotay, who is obviously tired and very winded, emerges into another small clearing. He stops to catch his breath -- and finds that his quarry has done the same. We see that it is a boy, about age 16, with long dark hair and dark eyes. He looks up just as Chakotay sees him and starts to run again, but this time Chakotay is faster. He catches the boy by the arm.)

BOY

(Struggling, his back still turned to Chakotay.)

Let me go!

CHAKOTAY

You do understand me, don't you?

(He turns the boy around to face him.)

(There is a moment of shocked recognition -- the boy could be himself at age 16, but there is also a difference...)

CHAKOTAY

(Stunned.)

Who are you?

BOY

(Still struggling, miserable.)

Please let me go...

CHAKOTAY

Who are you?

BOY

(Realizing he's not going anywhere, he straightens up a little.)

My name is Ipasha. But you always call me Pasha...

CHAKOTAY

You know me?

PASHA

Commander Chakotay, First Officer of the Starship Voyager.

CHAKOTAY

The other warp core we're reading -- that's the Voyager, too, isn't it?

(The boy nods.)

How did it get here?

PASHA

(A little taken aback by the question.)

The same way you got here. It crashed.

CHAKOTAY

When?

PASHA

About twenty years ago, I think.

CHAKOTAY

You don't know?

PASHA

It happened before I was born.

CHAKOTAY

Before you were born...

(He examines the boy's face closely.)

How old are you?

PASHA

Sixteen.

CHAKOTAY

What were you doing out here by yourself?

PASHA

Performing the kalkotra. The Rite --

CHAKOTAY

(Finishes the sentence, half disbelieving.)

The Rite of Adulthood. How do you know I'm not part of your vision quest?

PASHA

(Smiles slightly, ironically...)

Because I don't remember you looking like this. Your hair has been gray ever since I can remember, or white, like it is now. And you're in much better shape than my -- than the Commander Chakotay I know. He would never have caught me...

CHAKOTAY

Ipasha... I think we should go find your...your parents.

PASHA

My mother will want to talk to you.

CHAKOTAY

(As if he has not even considered the possibility that the boy might have a mother.)

Your mother?

PASHA

(Wincing suddenly.)

Commander? You're hurting my arm...

CHAKOTAY

(Vaguely, distracted.)

I'm sorry...

(He releases the boy, who starts off through the forest.)

PASHA

Follow me...Commander...

(They march off. Chakotay cannot seem to stop staring at the boy.)

(Back on the ship. Janeway is in Engineering working by herself at a console; Harry is nearby, working at a panel; B'Elanna is somewhere in the background giving instructions to an Engineering team.)

JANEWAY

(Frowns suddenly at her console, makes an adjustment, shakes her head in a minor display of disappointment and impatience.)

Harry? I thought you had the primary sensor array repaired.

KIM

(Looks up from his work.)

It is, Captain. About half the relays are still down in the secondary array, but the primary is up. Is there a problem?

JANEWAY

I'm getting some very odd sensor readings. I can scan the interior of the ship and detect the inactive warp core, but when I scan outside the ship I'm showing another metallic mass and another warp core.

KIM

(Leaves his panel and moves to her, B'Elanna close behind.)

Could be a sensor echo. Try the bioscanners.

JANEWAY

(After making some adjustments.)

Internal lifesigns -- human, Vulcan, Klingon... Bioneural circuitry...

(Makes another adjustment, sits back and shakes her head.)

External lifesigns -- human, Talaxian, Betazoid... Those are the landing parties... There -- there's another cluster of human lifesigns, 6 kilometers south of the ship.

B'ELANNA

The village we detected. The human lifesigns must be the members of Chakotay's party.

JANEWAY

There are too many.

KIM

Captain, aren't those coordinates just a kilometer from where you detected the second warp core?

JANEWAY

(Starting to form a theory...)

Yes... But how...

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Chakotay to Janeway.

JANEWAY

Janeway here. What is it, Commander?

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Are you alone, Captain?

JANEWAY

(A bit alarmed, to B'Elanna and Harry.)

Excuse me.

(She moves away from them to a more secluded area.)

Go ahead, Commander.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Captain, I think you should join me here.

JANEWAY

(Exasperated.)

Commander, we're very busy. I've just detected some anomalous sensor readings, and --

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

You've detected a metallic mass that appears to be a ship, a second warp core with the same signal as the Voyager's, and about 200 human lifesigns.

JANEWAY

(A beat as she absorbs this.)

Can you explain this?

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

I can. But it would be better if you saw it for yourself.

JANEWAY

What is going on, Chakotay?

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Do you trust me?

JANEWAY

Of course I do, but --

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Then meet me on the surface as soon as you can. Are the transporters back on-line yet?

JANEWAY

Yes...

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Then come directly to these coordinates.

JANEWAY

(Reaches over to a console.)

You're very close to the second warp core, Commander. And who is that with you? Swinn?

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

No... I know how unusual this is, Captain. Please, just trust me.

JANEWAY

(A brief hesitation.)

All right. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Janeway out.

(She slaps her comm badge.)

Janeway to Tuvok. I'm joining Commander Chakotay on the surface, Lieutenant. You have the ship while I'm gone. I want regular reports on the status of the repairs.

JANEWAY

(Moves through Engineering, giving orders as she goes. She stops near Harry and B'Elanna.)

I'm leaving the ship to meet with Commander Chakotay. Keep an eye on those sensor readings, and get the secondary array up as soon as possible. You'll report to Tuvok until I return.

KIM and TORRES

Aye, Captain.

JANEWAY

(Shakes her head a little as she departs.)

This had better be good, Chakotay...

(In the forest. Chakotay is still with Pasha. The two are seated together on a fallen log, talking. Chakotay stares at him with wide eyes, occasionally shakes his head in wonder. The boy is also fascinated, but mostly with Chakotay's responses. They continue to talk during the following.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

I walked with the boy for an hour before we reached the village. He told me everything he knew about the accident that led to the Voyager's crash -- Harry and Seven's experiments on the warp core, the explosion, the wave that crushed the hull and forced the ship down. It was hard to hear, and not only because the accident was so similar to our own.

(A beat, introspective.)

While we walked he asked me questions -- dozens of them -- about life in space, about the Voyager before the crash, about our adventures in the Delta Quadrant. I knew he had heard most of the answers before and was only checking my facts. In turn, he told me about his life on the planet. And he told me stories that I had heard before, from my father and uncles when I was a boy. Maybe he was letting me check his facts, too.

PASHA

I'd been waiting for three days when your ship came.

CHAKOTAY

Sometimes the first vision takes a little longer.

PASHA

(A bit embarrassed.)

At first I thought the ship was really part of my vision...

CHAKOTAY

A starship for a spirit guide -- now that would be interesting.

PASHA

It would be okay, though, since the ship looks a little like a frog.

CHAKOTAY

(Thinks this is very funny.)

I should tell that to the Captain.

PASHA

No! Don't ever do that! Or if you do, run away fast!

CHAKOTAY

(Even more amused.)

Sounds like you speak from experience.

PASHA

I thought she was going to make me sleep in the woods for a month! But my father -- he just sat there and laughed...

(Their eyes meet; there is an awkward silence.)

CHAKOTAY

(Looking away, changing the subject.)

You have frogs on this planet?

PASHA

Not exactly. But my father has some carvings...

(Another awkward silence ensues while Chakotay stares at the boy. Pasha rises impatiently during the next speech and paces a few steps, his hands on his hips.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

He could have been me at the same age -- awkward, self-conscious, trying hard to grow into manhood. But I saw something different in him, too, something that had not come from me, but that reminded me of...someone else.

PASHA

(Turns back to him.)

Where is she?

CHAKOTAY

It'll take her a minute to get to the transporter room. She'll be here...

PASHA

(Paces a few steps, then turns back with a smile.)

Maybe I should hide somewhere -- so I don't startle her.

CHAKOTAY

I think you'll startle her whether you hide or not.

(With a shake of his head, bitter humor.)

What am I going to say to her?

PASHA

Don't worry; you'll think of something. You always do.

(They share a long, meaningful look, then Pasha steps away at the hum of transport in progress.)

I'll be here when you're ready for me...

JANEWAY

(The instant transport is complete, she stomps forward and confronts Chakotay, who stands at her arrival.)

All right, Commander, report.

CHAKOTAY

(Uncomfortably.)

There was an accident.

JANEWAY

What kind of accident? Where's the rest of your landing party?

CHAKOTAY

Not that kind of accident...

(Vaguely, stalling for time.)

Maybe you should sit down...

JANEWAY

Dammit, Chakotay, either tell me what's going on or get back to the ship and I'll send Tuvok to take your place. But I don't have time to --

CHAKOTAY

The other ship -- it's the Voyager. It crashed here about twenty years ago, forced down by a displacement wave.

JANEWAY

(Visibly taken aback.)

It's not a sensor echo?

CHAKOTAY

No. We didn't detect it from orbit because of the temporal fluctuations.

JANEWAY

Then we are in the wrong timeline, aren't we?

CHAKOTAY

I suspect we are, though it's possible we're in the right timeline and the other ship is the displaced one.

JANEWAY

What about the other crew? Were there survivors?

CHAKOTAY

Nearly everyone made it through the crash. Most of them are still here.

JANEWAY

Still here? They never left?

CHAKOTAY

No. Many of them...have families now...

JANEWAY

How do you know all of this?

CHAKOTAY

Because I've already made first contact.

JANEWAY

You've been to the village?

CHAKOTAY

Not yet. We're not far from there now, but I was waiting for you. I decided that, whatever I find there, you should see it with me. But first I want to you meet someone.

(He turns to the forest behind him.)

Pasha?

(The boy steps hesitantly from the shadows, takes a long look at Janeway, and breaks into a wide smile of recognition.)

This is Pasha, my... guide. Pasha, this is --

PASHA

I know who it is, Commander.

(He holds his hand out to her.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway.

JANEWAY

(Takes his hand slowly, looking from him to Chakotay and back again, not quite believing her eyes.)

(Pasha, Janeway and Chakotay walk through the forest. From Janeway we see the same expression of wide-eyed fascination that Chakotay wore before; from Chakotay we see bemusement and affection.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

We covered the last kilometer to the village very slowly. The Captain had so many questions that Pasha could barely answer them all and walk at the same time. He told her some of the same stories he had told me, and some that he hadn't. He spoke to her the way he spoke to me -- respectful but familiar, as if he had known her all his life.

PASHA

(Looking through the trees.)

We're not far from the edge of the village. I think you should stay here for a few minutes while I find my...Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay.

(He darts through an opening in the trees and walks forward into a clearing. We see a couple of shelters, smoke from cooking fires.)

(The boy pauses at an off-camera shout, looks to his right -- we see this from behind, from Janeway and Chakotay's perspective. A man emerges from the trees. He is tall and smiling, with thinning fair hair and a moustache -- Tom Paris.)

PARIS2

(Face full of relief.)

Pasha! Are you all right?How close were you to the ship when it came down?

PASHA

A couple of kilometers.

PARIS2

We were all worried -- Chakotay is putting together a search party right now.

PASHA

For me?

PARIS2

For you, and for survivors of the crash.

PASHA

I already found survivors.

(He motions back to Janeway and Chakotay, who reluctantly emerge from the trees.)

PARIS2

(Stares at them for a long moment, then breaks into a wide grin.)

I thought I was ready for this, but I guess I was wrong.

(He holds out his hand to them.)

Captain, Commander. Welcome. Kind of a shock, isn't it? Believe me, it is for me, too. I think I should take you right to the Captain, don't you?

JANEWAY

(Exchanges a glance with Chakotay, who nods.)

I think that would be a good idea, Lieutenant Paris.

PARIS2

It's only been about twenty years since I heard that. Please, call me 'Tom.'

(To Pasha.)

Go tell them what happened. We'll be there in a few minutes.

PASHA

Where are they?

PARIS2

(Choosing his words carefully.)

Your mo-- ...Kathryn is in the Common House mapping out a search pattern. I'm not sure where Chakotay went -- but she'll know.

(Pasha dashes off; Tom turns to Janeway and Chakotay.)

Well. I suppose you'll want the full tour...

(He turns and walks toward the village, Janeway and Chakotay following behind.)

(They continue to walk and talk, Paris occasionally stopping to point at buildings, during the voice-over. There are people present, some crewmembers that we recognize, and some we do not. No one is in uniform, but all are scurrying about with determination, as if preparing to do something or go somewhere. There are also children, none of them much older than Pasha, some much younger. Some of the children have uncannily familiar features -- a boy with a vaguely Klingon look about him, a girl with blue eyes and red hair, etc. Paris nods greetings to the people he meets, Janeway and Chakotay stare and earn many double-takes themselves. The village itself is a curious mixture of pre-fab Starfleet dwellings and other homemade buildings -- some log cabins, some more sophisticated. There are gardens and cooking fires, a central common with a well and a rain shelter, and at least one large building that serves for gatherings and meetings. There is also evidence of advanced, Starfleet-style technology.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

The village surprised me, not because nothing was familiar, but because everything was. Here, time had turned itself around. The future was written in the faces of the people I saw, and I knew they were reading the past in mine. And the children... I felt that if I could have stopped and talked to them, even for a minute, I would have known each one of them. They certainly seemed to know me.

(A beat.)

The Captain...was very quiet.

(By now Paris, Janeway and Chakotay have arrived at a long, low building near the center of the village.)

PARIS2

This is the Common House. We use it for meetings, celebrations -- whenever we all need to be together somewhere. Captain Janeway is probably --

(He stops suddenly, and Janeway and Chakotay stop beside him.)

(There is a small knot of people gathered in front of the building. One of them has his back to us. He is a bulky, white-haired man -- Chakotay. Pasha, who has run ahead of Paris and his party, emerges from the Common House, sees Chakotay, and trots up to him.)

CHAKOTAY2

(Has been talking to the group. Someone has touched his sleeve and pointed to the approaching Pasha; Chakotay steps forward, crosses the distance between them, and greets Pasha. He takes the boy's face in both hands and presses their foreheads together -- a gesture that Chakotay1 seems to recognize.)

Pasha... Are you all right? We were starting to worry...

PASHA

I'm okay. I saw the ship come down. You should have seen it!

CHAKOTAY2

I did. I was up on the bluff with your mother.

PASHA

Oh yeah? What were you two doing up there in the middle of the day?

CHAKOTAY2

(Knows he his being teased, but lets it slide. Very innocently.)

Just hiking, Pasha. That's all. Have you talked to her yet?

PASHA

She was right behind me...

JANEWAY2

(Emerges from the building. She has not aged as much as Chakotay has over the years -- she is still small but strong, far from frail, with a long gray braid. Same eyes, same smile. She crosses to Chakotay and Pasha, touches them both familiarly, affectionately, then settles into business.)

I've scanned the ship and the area around it. It looks like everyone survived, and they've already sent out scouting parties. I think we should start looking for them immediately, before someone discovers us first. I don't want to be taken by surprise.

PARIS2

(Steps forward.)

Kathryn? I don't think that will be necessary.

(Janeway2 and Chakotay2 both turn to him and notice their counterparts for the first time. There is a second of surprise and shock, but Janeway2 recovers quickly.)

JANEWAY2

(Steps to them.)

Welcome, Captain, Commander. We've been expecting you.

(Back on the ship, in Engineering. B'Elanna is hard at work on the engines, and is obviously not having much luck.)

B'ELANNA

(Throws down her tool, rubs her eyes.)

Damn...

PARIS

(Enters Engineering, two coffee cups in hand.)

How's it going?

B'ELANNA

How do you think it's going?

PARIS

Take a break, Torres. Here, I brought you some coffee. My treat.

B'ELANNA

What's the occasion?

PARIS

No occasion. What are you working on?

B'ELANNA

(Lets out a little sigh of exasperation as she takes the coffee and settles into a more comfortable position.)

Everything. There are so many repairs, I don't even know where to start. The bioneural circuitry isn't coming back online as quickly as it should, the warp core is still inactive, and half the computer control systems are malfunctioning again. As soon as I get one system working, another one breaks down.

PARIS

Don't worry, B'Elanna. This time tomorrow you'll probably have everything working again -- and better than it was before.

B'ELANNA

There's more. Some of these components... They're so badly damaged that they may be beyond repair. I could jury-rig new parts, but we need replacements, not repairs.

PARIS

You can't replicate new components?

B'ELANNA

Some of them. But the further I dig into the guts of this ship, the worse it looks.

(A long pause while she drinks her coffee and they both absorb this.)

(KIM and SEVEN approach from the side.)

KIM

How's it going, B'Elanna?

B'ELANNA

Not good. We need replacement parts, and fast.

KIM

Replacement parts might be closer than you think.

B'ELANNA

What do you mean?

(Suddenly catching on.)

You're not still thinking about that sensor echo, are you?

KIM

I don't think it was an echo. Tuvok and I went over that system a dozen times -- those readings were accurate. You saw them yourself. That's the Voyager out there. It's the only explanation.

PARIS

Only explanation for what?

KIM

For the warp core signatures, the human lifesigns. It's got to be the Voyager.

B'ELANNA

You really think that another Voyager crashed on this planet and has just been sitting here all this time?

(Snorts as only B'Elanna can.)

Not likely, Starfleet.

KIM

Why not?

B'ELANNA

Because Captain Janeway would have repaired the ship and moved on, that's why not.

KIM

What if their ship was too damaged to be repaired? You've heard the theory that time moves in waves, right?

B'ELANNA

Yes, but --

KIM

What if that other Voyager was caught in a stronger wave than we were? What if they got caught by the crest of the wave --

B'ELANNA

And we were pulled down by the undertow?

(Thinking about this.)

I don't know, Harry...

KIM

But it's possible, isn't it?

B'ELANNA

Barely possible.

(Kim and Seven exchange a pointed glance; Tom picks up on it.)

PARIS

There's something you guys aren't telling us, isn't there?

SEVEN

Captain Janeway recalled all landing parties 1.3 hours ago.

B'ELANNA

Why would she do that?

KIM

We don't know. But she told them not to discuss anything they'd seen on the planet.

B'ELANNA

(After a long, thoughtful pause.)

We need to find Tuvok.

(Back on the planet, late afternoon. Janeway1 and Chakotay1 are seated at a table in a small house, Janeway2 sits across from them. The house is also an odd mixture of Starfleet pre-fab and more homemade touches -- evidence of Chakotay's handiwork and artistic touch, Janeway's scientific bent, and a third element, Pasha's unique and fanciful artistry. Pasha is outside working on something; from time to time we see him move past the window. Chakotay1 barely follows the conversation. He has full view of Pasha from where he sits, and spends considerable time just watching him.)

CHAKOTAY2

(Returns to the table carrying what looks like a coffee pot. He refills all the cups on the table as he speaks.)

The first couple of years were the hardest. We spent the first winter in the ship, hoping the replicators would last long enough to keep us all alive until we could plant in the spring.

JANEWAY2

Once we were off the ship and started building houses, I think everyone began to accept the circumstances. But that first year...

JANEWAY1

Why didn't you repair the ship?

CHAKOTAY2

We tried. B'Elanna and the Engineering staff worked for months but there was just too much damage.

JANEWAY2

The extent of the repairs was far beyond the technology at our disposal -- we would have needed to put the ship in Spacedock to repair the damage to the hull.

CHAKOTAY2

Not many Spacedocks in the Delta Quadrant.

JANEWAY1

What about shuttles and runabouts? Surely you must have had at least an escape pod left...

JANEWAY2

We had enough room for less than half the crew. How was I to decide who would take the shuttles and leave, and who would be marooned?

JANEWAY1

But you could have sent a shuttle for help. There must have been someone-

CHAKOTAY2

How long had you been traveling without seeing another ship before you got here, Captain?

CHAKOTAY1

(Turns from the window, answers for her.)

Almost three months.

JANEWAY1

Has it really been that long?

CHAKOTAY1

Have any other ships crashed here before?

JANEWAY2

The first one came almost six years after we arrived. It was a freighter ship, forced down by a temporal displacement wave.

JANEWAY1

What happened to them?

CHAKOTAY2

Eventually they repaired their vessel and left. The damage to their ship wasn't extensive, and their level of technology was far beyond ours.

JANEWAY1

Then why didn't you ask them to help you repair the Voyager?

JANEWAY2

(Exchanges a worried glance with Chakotay2.)

They came from the future. Their help would have polluted both timelines -- theirs and ours.

JANEWAY1

What about the other ships?

CHAKOTAY2

Every few years a ship crashes here. They eventually make their repairs and move on.

JANEWAY1

All of them have moved on? How is it that they can all make repairs, but you can't? Is every race in this part of the quadrant that far advanced?

JANEWAY2

(Again exchanges a worried glance with Chakotay2.)

The damage to the downed ships has gradually lessened over the years -- the temporal disturbance seems to have dissipated since our arrival here. But this planet is like a focal point for the displacement wave, or a crossroads. Many timelines converge here. We were never certain if we left the planet which timeline we would re-enter.

CHAKOTAY1

Have other Voyagers crashed here?

CHAKOTAY2

No -- you're the first. We always suspected that something like this might happen, we just didn't know when. The more time that passed since our accident, though, the more we could be sure you'd be able to return to space.

JANEWAY1

But what about you? Don't you want to return to space?

JANEWAY2

We've been here a long time, Captain. Every time a ship crashes, we discuss it -- should we accept help and try to leave, even though we might be risking the timeline? Or should we just stay here?

CHAKOTAY2

But the decision has never really been difficult.

(He shrugs a little.)

When the first ship crashed here we were all very tempted, but we'd already been here six years. Even if we could have accepted their help, I'm not sure anyone would have wanted it.

CHAKOTAY1

(Turns back from the window again.)

How old was Pasha then?

CHAKOTAY2

(Grins at him, knowing that he, at least, understands.)

He was almost two.

JANEWAY1

(Gazing at the three of them with sudden understanding. Low, dangerous.)

You don't want to leave, do you? You've given up.

JANEWAY2

We haven't given up. We've...moved on.

JANEWAY1

You have given up. Your ship and crew -- they don't mean anything to you anymore, do they? You don't even care about getting home.

CHAKOTAY2

(Trying to soothe, calm.)

Kathryn...

JANEWAY1

(Glares at him for a long, cold moment.)

CHAKOTAY1

(Stands, turns to face Janeway1, an attempt to defuse the situation.)

Captain, maybe we should go back to the ship now.

(Janeway1 rises slowly, stares at their counterparts for another long moment, then turns and heads for the exit, Chakotay1 close behind her.)

JANEWAY2

Kathryn?

(Janeway1 stops, turns back expressionlessly.)

Someday you're going to realize that getting home isn't the important part of this journey.

(Janeway1 leaves the house and starts across the compound, Chakotay1 on her heels, concerned.)

CHAKOTAY1

Should I have Tuvok beam us back to the ship, Captain?

JANEWAY1

I'd rather walk.

CHAKOTAY1

Then I'll walk with you.

(He turns back to the house. Pasha is still in the yard, Janeway2 and Chakotay2 have emerged. Chakotay1 waves to them; Pasha waves back. Chakotay1 follows his captain off into the woods.)

(Behind them, Pasha discards whatever he has been working on and moves to stand with Janeway2 and Chakotay2. All three wear worried expressions. After a long moment of watching, Chakotay2 puts an arm around each of them and steers them back into the house.)

(Janeway and Chakotay walk through the ship, not speaking to each other. Janeway stares straight ahead; Chakotay glances at her from time to time, concerned. The corridors they walk through are lined with people in little knots, all whispering together. When Janeway and Chakotay approach the whispering seems to stop and all watch them walk by. It's clear to the crew that something big is going on; it's also clear to Janeway and Chakotay that they've heard something about the situation.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

We returned to a ship in chaos. The Captain had recalled the shore parties almost three hours before, but it was clear that the crew had begun to suspect what was really going on. And even though she'd told them not to discuss what they'd seen, there were already rumors about the inhabitants of the village, and the possibility that we would be marooned there with them. Even our senior officers seemed to be affected.

(By now we have reached the Conference Room. All are present: Paris, Kim, Torres, Tuvok, Neelix, Seven. It is clear that, when Janeway and Chakotay enter, a heated discussion has been taking place and has ceased as soon as the door opened.)

JANEWAY

(Crosses to her chair, watches Chakotay slowly sit. She remains standing, her hands folded on the back of the chair. She meets each set of expectant eyes.)

You've probably already heard the rumors, so I'll be blunt. We detected a metallic mass 6 kilometers from this location, and a cluster of 240 lifesigns -- Human, Vulcan, Talaxian, Klingon, all in proportions reflecting the crew of this ship. Commander Chakotay and I have made contact with the inhabitants of the village. They are the former crew of the starship Voyager.

(There is an audible and visible shift of tension in the room as the crew goes from suspecting to knowing the worst.)

They were downed twenty years ago by a temporal displacement wave similar to the one that downed this Voyager.

(There is a moment of silence as everyone absorbs this, then a flurry of comments and questions.)

PARIS

Twenty years? What have they been doing all this time?

B'ELANNA

Why didn't they leave?

KIM

Did everyone survive the crash? Are they still living on the ship?

TUVOK

Which ship has entered an alternate timeline?

SEVEN

Perhaps both ships. But is there any way to detect it?

JANEWAY

(Holds up her hands to stop the questions.)

I'm afraid I can't answer all your questions without polluting the timeline.

(This comment earns her a surprised glance from Chakotay, but he says nothing.)

NEELIX

(Asks the question that has been on their minds, but all were afraid to ask.)

Captain, are we going to be marooned here, too?

JANEWAY

That depends on the damage to the ship. My...counterpart...tells me that over the years the strength of the disturbance has dissipated. The damage to our ship was much less extensive than the damage to hers.

KIM

That makes sense.

(Everyone turns to look at him; he explains.)

B'Elanna and I have been working on the theory that this disturbance is literally a wave. It's possible that the other Voyager was slammed into the planet on the crest of the wave, while we were pulled down in between waves. So it's logical that we would be less damaged.

JANEWAY

So, in theory, we could repair the damage to our ship and ride the next wave back to our own timeline. B'Elanna, what's the status of the repairs?

B'ELANNA

I can have the warp core active again in six hours, Captain, but the computer control systems keep shutting down and the bioneural circuitry is only at 65 capacity.

(Slowly, very uncomfortably. She glances at Harry, who nods, urging her to continue.)

Captain... I've tried to replicate all the parts I can, but too many of the components are beyond repair. If we're going to get off this planet, we need replacements. Not jury-rigged temporary parts or replicated copies, but real replacements with compatible, Starfleet technology.

JANEWAY

(Turns her back to them all, staring out the window at the forest.)

Replacements...

KIM

There's a ship just sitting there full of Starfleet technology. This could be our chance to repair a lot of our damaged systems.

PARIS

They might even be able to spare us a bioneural gelpack or two.

TUVOK

We could replenish our supply of photon torpedoes.

NEELIX

And replicator energy.

B'ELANNA

If I could talk to...the other Lieutenant Torres for just a few minutes, we might be able to come up with a better way. But right now, this is the only solution I can see.

PARIS

It couldn't hurt to ask, could it?

JANEWAY

(Turns back to them, her expression very decisive.)

It's out of the question. Aside from the possibility that it could pollute the timeline, taking parts from the other ship would be completely unethical. We would in effect be trapping them on this planet for the rest of their lives with no hope of ever leaving. We should be discussing ways to repair both ships, not entertaining our own selfish interests.

CHAKOTAY

(Very quietly.)

But they would say yes.

(All eyes turn on him, but he speaks only to Janeway.)

You saw them there, Captain. You saw what their life was like. It's a good life. They want to stay.

JANEWAY

That's enough, Commander.

CHAKOTAY

But Captain, if you make the request, they will agree. This is their home, they have families --

JANEWAY

That's enough! We can discuss this in private, Commander.

(Chakotay starts to protest, then looks away.)

B'Elanna, make the repairs that you can and report to me when you are ready to reactivate the warp core.

(To everyone.)

The contents of this briefing must remain confidential. No one is to leave the ship and no one, under any circumstances, is to contact the crew of the other ship. Is that clear?

(Nods all around.)

Dismissed.

(Chakotay starts to rise.)

A word with you, Commander.

CHAKOTAY

(He stands and waits miserably, then turns to her with a very guarded expression.)

JANEWAY

What were you thinking?

CHAKOTAY

I could not possibly have polluted the timeline, Captain.

JANEWAY

It's not the timeline I'm concerned about, Chakotay. It's the crew.

CHAKOTAY

The crew?

JANEWAY

How would they deal with the knowledge of the way this timeline played out? How would someone -- Harry, for instance. How would he feel if he were to discover that Seven died four years after the crash and he's raised a daughter by himself?

CHAKOTAY

I think they could handle it. And don't they have a right to know?

JANEWAY

A right to know what?

CHAKOTAY

How they live on this planet. How they've found homes in the Delta Quadrant. This isn't just an abstract experiment in temporal mechanics, Captain. This is real. They have a right to know that they have good lives in spite of the circumstances.

JANEWAY

They may have a right to know how that timeline progressed, but how will it affect them in this timeline?

CHAKOTAY

They're already affected in this timeline, Captain. They've been hit by a sudden reminder of our situation. For the first time in a couple of years, we're having to face the possibility that we might spend the rest of our lives in this quadrant.

JANEWAY

That's not going to happen. We're going to get home or die trying, Commander. I refuse to accept the alternative.

CHAKOTAY

(Gesturing out the window the village, seen beyond.)

But they had to. What if we're forced to the same decision?

JANEWAY

(Low, dangerous, staring at him with wide eyes.)

This is exactly what you want, isn't it, Chakotay? This is what you've been trying to force on me for years. Your counterpart has everything you long for - a home, a family, lifetime security. You're jealous of him, aren't you?

CHAKOTAY

I'm trying to get us off this planet, Captain. My feelings have nothing to do with this.

JANEWAY

Don't they? Your feelings are always an issue, Chakotay, because your feelings have a tendency to make you do foolish things that could get us all killed. This is no exception. Look at yourself. You've already seen one possible future for yourself, and look how it's affecting you. You're so emotionally involved that you're incapable of thinking objectively.

CHAKOTAY

(A little angry, a little insulted.)

You're right, Captain. I am emotionally involved. But so are you.

(She starts to protest, but he cuts her off.)

You saw the same possible future I did, and you're refusing to acknowledge it. But by turning away, you have become as emotionally involved as I have.

JANEWAY

You're wrong. I'm the only one thinking clearly here.

CHAKOTAY

Are you? If you were really thinking clearly, would you have turned a policy decision into a discussion of my personal feelings? And how many times have you done it before, Kathryn? How many times have you used my loyalty to you as a weapon against me?

JANEWAY

You are out of line, Commander.

CHAKOTAY

So are you. And that's my point. This situation has churned up emotions we both thought we'd put behind us. It's reopened old wounds.

JANEWAY

I don't know what you're talking about, Commander.

CHAKOTAY

Of course not. You're the Captain after all, aren't you?

JANEWAY

What do you mean by that?

CHAKOTAY

I mean...that I have a suggestion to make. Commander Chakotay to Captain Janeway, objectively and dispassionately.

JANEWAY

I'm listening.

CHAKOTAY

I respectfully suggest that you go talk to the other Kathryn Janeway and ask for her help.

JANEWAY

It's out of the question.

CHAKOTAY

But Captain --

JANEWAY

No, Chakotay. If they gave us the help we need, they would be stranded here forever.

CHAKOTAY

They won't see it that way.

JANEWAY

You don't know that.

CHAKOTAY

Yes, I do. They have found a home here. They don't want to leave.

JANEWAY

You can't presume to speak for them, Commander. They are not us.

CHAKOTAY

(Suddenly gentle.)

But they were. And because they were, I understand them. You would, too, if you'd only open yourself to the possibilities.

(And he quietly leaves the room.)

JANEWAY

(She stands staring at the closed door for a long moment, then turns to look out the window, in the direction of the village. We can't see the ship or the people, but we, and Janeway, know they are there. A thin trail of smoke rises above the trees as she sits there, staring and thinking.)

(Back on the planet, in the Common House. A scene uncannily like the previous one: all are seated around a conference table, perhaps even the one from the ship's Conference Room. But there are differences; no one is in uniform, there is an air of friendly, even affectionate, camaraderie. Janeway is very much in charge, but it is clear that all opinions are given equal consideration, and that decisions are made more democratically. Present are Janeway, Chakotay, Paris, Kim, Torres, Tuvok, Neelix, the Doc, and perhaps one or two unfamiliar faces. All have aged; Tuvok's hair is very gray, B'Elanna and Harry have just started to go gray. Neelix has aged however a Talaxian ages; the Doc, of course, has not aged at all.)

PARIS

It was strange seeing them. They looked so young.

JANEWAY

(Exchanges an amused glance with Chakotay.)

We'll try not to take that personally, Tom.

PARIS

I mean, uh --

JANEWAY

Never mind.

(To them all.)

You all saw the ship land?

(There are nods all around, murmurs of affirmation.)

KIM

Did everyone make it?

CHAKOTAY

We think so. The...Captain and Commander didn't mention any casualties.

TUVOK

Does their ship show damage patterns identical to ours?

JANEWAY

Similar, but not identical. And less extensive, just as we suspected.

B'ELANNA

Then they're going to need replacement parts, aren't they?

CHAKOTAY

What can you spare, B'Elanna?

B'ELANNA

(Shrugs matter-of-factly.)

Just about anything they need. We haven't lived in the ship for years, except in the winter. Whatever I can't give them, we can probably make by stripping parts from other areas of the ship.

CHAKOTAY

There are a lot of things we could give them -- spare photons, replicator energy... We hardly use any of it anymore.

PARIS

Giving them supplies won't pollute the timeline, will it?

TUVOK

Impossible, since both ships are inhabiting the same timeline simultaneously.

B'ELANNA

Should I try to contact the...other B'Elanna Torres and find out what she needs?

JANEWAY

Not yet. Captain Janeway will probably want to handle the exchange of information herself. When she contacts me with her requests, I'll let you know.

CHAKOTAY

Do you really think she'll contact you?

(All eyes turn on him; Janeway is very surprised. He continues uncomfortably.)

The other Captain Janeway was...less than impressed by our lifestyle. If I know my Janeways --

PARIS

-- And you do --

(This remark causes knowing smiles all around the table, but Chakotay continues as if he hasn't heard -- and in spite of Janeway's smirk.)

CHAKOTAY

-- the Captain Janeway of twenty years ago had...quite a stubborn streak. She was very focused on getting home instead of making the best of life here. And she was disturbed by any indication that her crew had given up. She even saw it as a sign of weakness...

JANEWAY

(Grimaces.)

So she might refuse to ask for help because she thinks she'll be trapping us here.

CHAKOTAY

Exactly.

DOCTOR

What if we made the offer first?

JANEWAY

You think I should march right up to the ship, knock on her door and offer to turn my vessel over to her?

(Shakes her head.)

I'm not sure she'd accept even then.

PARIS

(Very uncomfortably.)

There's something else to think about, too. If this planet really is a crossroads for many timelines, and both ships have accidentally fallen into the same timeline, what will happen when we send the other ship away?

(All exchange glances, frowns -- no one really knows.)

Isn't it possible that once we've helped them make repairs and they've returned to the correct timeline, this timeline will cease to exist?

(There is a moment of silence while all consider this possibility.)

JANEWAY

It is possible, but we have no way of knowing for certain. Do we?

TUVOK

There is no way of testing the theory, beyond sending one ship back through the displacement wave.

PARIS

And even then, how would we be able to tell if the other ship is still around?

B'ELANNA

But if this timeline disappears, then this whole life...our children...they would disappear with it. Don't they deserve the chance to live?

CHAKOTAY

Don't the other crew's children deserve an equal chance -- just to be born?

(The familiar camaraderie has turned quite sober as the weight of the situation settles on them all.)

JANEWAY

It seems clear that we can't keep them here. Helping them to repair their ship and sending them on their way may not be the best solution for us, but we have very few choices.

PARIS

Should we tell them...that if they go we could all cease to exist?

JANEWAY

And force the decision on them? I don't think so. Better to let them go and let them believe they're doing what's best for all of us. Maybe they are. Are there any questions?

KIM

(Who has been very quiet during the exchange. Looks up suddenly, intently.)

I want to see her.

PARIS

Harry?

KIM

Annika. She's still alive in that timeline, and I want to see her.

CHAKOTAY

Harry... I know how hard this must be for you, but -

KIM

Do you, Chakotay? Can you know how hard this is for me? Can any of you? This is all very easy for you, isn't it? Your families are all here. But I lost everything I loved sixteen years ago, and she's sitting on that ship. Alive. She's alive again, and I want to see her!

JANEWAY

Think back, Harry. In that timeline she still thinks of herself as Seven of Nine. She's not even Annika yet. She's not the lover you lost, she's practically a stranger.

TUVOK

I wish to see her as well, Harry. But how difficult would it be for her, confronting a middle-aged man who claims to be her lover?

B'ELANNA

And how difficult would it be for you to let her go again?

KIM

(Staring at them all.)

Didn't anyone listen to what Tom said? It's possible that we may all be dead in a few days! This timeline may not exist anymore. I want to see her one last time before we all die.

PARIS

(Looks up at Janeway, who nods.)

Come on, Harry. Let's take a walk.

KIM

I don't want to go for a walk. I want to go see Annika...

(Tom and B'Elanna help him up and escort him from the room. He stops in the threshold and looks back suddenly.)

I thought we'd all changed over the years. I thought we liked our lives on this planet. How can you all be so willing to just give it up?

(And he stalks out, followed by Tom and B'Elanna.)

JANEWAY

(A beat.)

Are there any more comments? I will talk to Captain Janeway in the morning and make our offer of repairs. I'll let you all know as soon as there's a decision.

(All rise and file out; Janeway and Chakotay stay behind.)

CHAKOTAY

(Looking closely at Janeway.)

What do you think she'll say?

JANEWAY

I don't know. I don't even know if she'll listen to me.

CHAKOTAY

Do you think she would listen to me?

JANEWAY

(Studies him long and hard.)

Maybe. Maybe not. If I know my Commander Chakotays --

CHAKOTAY

(Grinning.)

-- and you do --

JANEWAY

-- you could be pretty persuasive when you wanted to be.

CHAKOTAY

Ancient warrior legends are always compelling, aren't they?

(She smiles, but it is fleeting.)

Maybe I should go in the morning instead of you.

JANEWAY

(Shakes her head.)

No, I'll go. I only hope she'll listen to me.

CHAKOTAY

I can't think of anyone she'd be more willing to accept.

JANEWAY

Neither can I -- and that's what worries me.

(As the scene ends, we get a look outside the building. Pasha is sitting on the ground at a window, listening to the entire briefing. Suddenly he seems to come to a decision, rises and dashes off into the forest.)

(Janeway's quarters, late at night. She is working, clearly troubled, at her desk. She glances out the window often, worried. Door chime rings. She rises, grateful for the distraction.)

JANEWAY

Come in.

PASHA

(Stands hesitantly in the doorway, smiling a little sheepishly.)

Hi.

JANEWAY

(Yanks him in, glances quickly up and down the corridor.)

How did you get here?

PASHA

I climbed up the ladder and came through one of the engineering hatches.

JANEWAY

But the access code --

PASHA

-- Hasn't changed in twenty years. I was betting on that.

JANEWAY

You shouldn't be here. We gave strict orders for the crews not to mix. And the timeline --

PASHA

This timeline isn't my timeline, and I'm not part of the crew anyway.

JANEWAY

You know that...the other Janeway...would not approve.

PASHA

Oh, I know. She could make my life miserable if she wanted to. But I don't think she will.

JANEWAY

(A beat while she ponders this remark.)

How did you know where to find me?

PASHA

The ship hasn't changed much. These are still the Captain's quarters.

JANEWAY

You've been in the ship?

PASHA

Tuvok uses it for classroom and lab space -- he's taught most of us kids. He and Chakotay.

(He smiles and shakes his head.)

Feels funny calling him by name. We still live in the ship sometimes when the winter is bad.

(Glances around, nods toward the opposite wall.)

The First Officer's quarters are in there, aren't they?

JANEWAY

Yes.

PASHA

That's my room now. Right before I was born Tom and my father cut a door in this wall... Am I polluting the timeline again?

JANEWAY

(Vaguely, fascinated.)

Yes...

PASHA

Sorry...

(He glances around the room again, nods toward the window seat.)

Can I...

JANEWAY

Of course. Would you like something to eat?

PASHA

No thanks. I had a big bowl of my father's bean soup earlier. Good soup. So I'm not hungry anymore.

JANEWAY

(Has her back to him as she moves to the replicator. Smiles in spite of herself -- she knows the soup.)

Are you thirsty?

PASHA

A little. Maybe a hot --

JANEWAY

A hot cup of pejuta.

PASHA

(As she hands him the cup.)

How did you know?

JANEWAY

Just a guess.

(Studies him for a long moment as he gazes out the window, then joins him on the sofa.)

What are you looking for?

PASHA

The village. I guess you can't see it from here. You've got a good view, though. You should be able to see the sun rise in the morning. Our ship faces the opposite way. You can see the sun set over the valley. It's a good view, too -- especially in the winter when there's snow.

(Musing, almost to himself as he stares out the window.)

I can remember sitting here for hours when I was little, watching the snow fall and listening to my father tell stories, or watching my mother knit blankets...

JANEWAY

Pasha...

PASHA

The timeline. I forgot.

JANEWAY

Why did you come here?

PASHA

We don't get many strangers here. I just wanted to talk to someone new...

JANEWAY

But I'm not a stranger to you, am I?

PASHA

No.

(Stares into his cup for a long moment, gathering his thoughts, then looks up at her. He meets her eyes and does not look away, in a manner that should remind us of Chakotay.)

No, you're not a stranger at all. I think I expected you to be. I heard everybody talking about how different you are, but you're not. Chakotay -- he's just the same, except thinner. Guess he hasn't eaten enough of his own cooking yet. Or maybe too much of Neelix's.

(Janeway smiles broadly at this, but lets him continue.)

And you... They're talking about how stubborn you are, and how different you are from the Kathryn Janeway I know.

JANEWAY

They are?

PASHA

Yes. But if they'd just come and talk to you, they'd see that there can really only be one Kathryn Janeway. My version is just a little older, that's all. Deep down, you're the same person in every timeline, past, present and future.

JANEWAY

And that's what you wanted to tell me?

PASHA

Mostly.

(He rises suddenly, drains his cup and hands it to her.)

I should go. If I'm not back before sunrise, they'll realize I've been gone and worry about me. Thanks for the pejuta. It's the perfect thing after the bean soup. He always makes it too salty.

JANEWAY

(Softly, half to herself.)

I know...

PASHA

I guess you would know, wouldn't you?

(He takes one more look out the window, this time up at the stars.)

Sometimes I dream about what it would be like to sail the stars in a ship like this. But I think I would miss my home too much.

(Turns and smiles at her.)

Good night, Captain.

JANEWAY

Good night, Pasha. Be careful going home.

PASHA

Don't worry about me. I know these woods. I was born here.

(He departs from the room with a smile.)

JANEWAY

(Sits down at the window and stares. The sky is just beginning to brighten.)

(During the narration we follow a figure through the darkened forest.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

I knew she was right. I knew that I shouldn't go back to the village and try to spend more time with them, because it would be harder to leave in the end. I tried to forget that soon it would all be over, and that I would never see any of them again. But for once the time seemed to go by too quickly, and I was left with too many questions and too much to say.

(A beat.)

And in the end, I couldn't stay away.

(He emerges onto cliff outside the village. Sunrise. Chakotay2 is seated, watching the sun come up; Chakotay1 approaches from behind.)

CHAKOTAY2

(Turns, smiles, says nothing.)

CHAKOTAY1

I'm not supposed to be here.

CHAKOTAY2

(Sighs, with humor.)

She's forbidden me to talk to you, too.

CHAKOTAY1

Maybe I should go back to the ship.

CHAKOTAY2

Maybe we should just keep it a secret.

CHAKOTAY1

(Impressed.)

You can keep secrets from her?

CHAKOTAY2

(Smiles, caught.)

No.

CHAKOTAY1

Neither can I.

(After a second he crosses and sits beside the other Chakotay.)

CHAKOTAY2

What has she decided?

CHAKOTAY1

Nothing yet. She thinks it would be unethical for us to ask for your help.

CHAKOTAY2

Even though we would agree to it?

CHAKOTAY1

Yes... She won't listen to me. Maybe you could...

CHAKOTAY2

I could, but I'm not sure it would help. Kathryn...my Kathryn...is going to talk to her in the morning.

CHAKOTAY1

Do you think it'll do any good?

CHAKOTAY2

Maybe. Wouldn't you love to hear the discussion, though?

CHAKOTAY1

(Chuckles a little.)

The decision is hers, but... I wish I could help her more.

CHAKOTAY2

You probably have helped her. More than you think.

CHAKOTAY1

What do you mean?

CHAKOTAY2

A long time ago I made a promise to her. I told her that I would always stand beside her and do everything I could to make her burden lighter.

CHAKOTAY1

(Quietly.)

I remember.

CHAKOTAY2

I've always taken that promise very seriously. Maybe over the years I have helped to ease her burden, sometimes just by being nearby, letting her draw strength from me.

(A beat.)

Twenty years ago, I gave my life to her. I never imagined that she would give it back to me in so many ways. My life will always be in her hands.

CHAKOTAY1

(With quiet insight.)

She is your strength, isn't she?

CHAKOTAY2

Our strength, Chakotay. And our weakness.

(Chakotay1 shakes his head a little, looks away.)

Don't deny it -- I know you too well. I am you, remember?

CHAKOTAY1

If it ever becomes possible to repair the ship and leave, you will leave, won't you?

CHAKOTAY2

Yes.

CHAKOTAY1

But you've found a home here. Surely --

CHAKOTAY2

No, Chakotay. We have found a home here.

(He taps his chest.)

This home will always be here for us, no matter where we are. Someday you will find it, too.

CHAKOTAY1

(Staring at him long and hard.)

You remind me of my father.

CHAKOTAY2

And you remind me of my son.

CHAKOTAY1

He's a good boy.

CHAKOTAY2

Yes, he is.

(They watch the sun for a long moment.)

CHAKOTAY1

(Starts to rise.)

I should go. B'Elanna's going to test the engines this morning, and I should be there.

CHAKOTAY2

(Remains seated.)

Promise me something, Chakotay.

(Chakotay1 pauses, nods.)

Promise me that...before you crash on a planet somewhere, or die in an accident, or find your way back to the Alpha Quadrant, promise me that you will someday find the courage to tell her...everything that is in your heart.

CHAKOTAY1

(After a very long hesitation.)

I will. I swear it.

(He starts to go, then turns back with a grin.)

What will you tell her -- about being here with me this morning?

CHAKOTAY2

I will tell her...that I watched the sun come up, and spoke only with my shadow.

(Chakotay1 smiles, nods his understanding, and leaves.)

(Chakotay returns to his quarters -- muddy and tired, and without his comm badge. Janeway emerges from her quarters as he approaches, also looking groggy and preoccupied.)

JANEWAY

Commander.

CHAKOTAY

Captain.

JANEWAY

You missed this morning's briefing.

CHAKOTAY

What briefing?

JANEWAY

I wanted to inform the senior officers of my decision before it became a rumor.

(She takes a deep breath while he listens quietly, then raises her chin and faces him squarely.)

The other engineering team arrived half an hour ago. They're meeting with our engineers right now. We should be underway in just a few hours.

CHAKOTAY

(Surprised at first, but pleased.)

You've asked for their help? What made you change your mind?

JANEWAY

I was given some very good advice from an unexpected source.

(A beat while she looks him over head to foot.)

You've been to the village, haven't you?

CHAKOTAY

No...

(At her look of disbelief.)

I only made it as far as the bluff.

JANEWAY

Did you see anyone? Did you see...the boy?

CHAKOTAY

No. I only saw the sun rise.

JANEWAY

(She gives him a long look, finally smiles a little and nods her understanding and acceptance.)

There isn't much for us to do here while the engineering teams finish working... I was thinking of going to the village... To thank Captain Janeway and her...friends...for helping us. Would you like to join me?

CHAKOTAY

Yes, I would. Thank you, Captain.

(They depart, side-by-side.)

(Both Chakotays, both Janeways, and Pasha are gathered somewhere just outside the village. They are talking quietly, regretfully.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Here in the Delta Quadrant, there is never enough time to build a lasting connection with the people we meet. And we have no illusions; we know we will never return to the places we visit. Every goodbye here is a goodbye forever. Sometimes it's hard to accept that, but then we remember what we're returning to: our friends aboard the Voyager, and someday to the homes and families we left behind. That is our consolation when we make our reluctant goodbyes.

(A beat, reflectively.)

This time, though... It was very little consolation. Even though we'd all barely spoken to each other, the connection was strong. Suddenly it was unclear where home really was, and just who was family. I could have stayed for a long time. Maybe forever.

JANEWAY1

Thank you both. We can never repay what you've done for us.

CHAKOTAY2

You don't have to.

JANEWAY2

You may not believe it yet, but someday you'll know that, in my position, you'd have done the same.

JANEWAY1

But at what cost? Your ship will never be space worthy again. You're trapped here forever.

JANEWAY2

How can you be trapped in a place you think of as your home?

CHAKOTAY1

Still... If there were some way to express our gratitude...

CHAKOTAY2

Just seeing you...ourselves...like this has been a reward all its own. We were afraid you would remind us of what we have lost. Instead, you've shown us all what we have gained.

JANEWAY2

For that, we owe you a debt of gratitude.

PASHA

(To Janeway1, as he unwraps a small package.)

I made something for you, Captain.

JANEWAY1

(She pulls out a pendant on a thin braid -- it's a small stone frog, hand-carved.)

A frog?

(There is laughter all around; Chakotay1 looks a bit embarrassed.)

JANEWAY2

I think your first officer can explain it to you, Captain.

JANEWAY1

(Glances up at him; he shrugs a little and smiles.)

You will tell me what this means, won't you?

CHAKOTAY1

(Grinning broadly.)

I've already been warned not to.

PASHA

Maybe someday you'll figure it out on your own.

JANEWAY1

It was a pleasure meeting you, Pasha. I almost wish I could stay and watch you grow up.

(Janeway2 and Chakotay2 glance at each other, worried, tight smiles fading a little; there is still the looming possibility that their timeline will disappear and Pasha will never have the chance to grow up.)

PASHA

(Holds out his hand to her formally.)

It was a pleasure meeting you, Captain. I wish you many adventures.

CHAKOTAY1

(Steps forward shakily -- he is having a much more difficult time with the goodbyes.)

Pasha...

PASHA

I wish I had a gift for you.

CHAKOTAY1

Just finding out that you exist is a gift I never imagined I would receive. I wish... If we had had more time, I --

PASHA

(Raises his chin and looks him right in the eye.)

We will meet again, Commander.

CHAKOTAY1

(The remark undoes him; he pulls Pasha into a rough embrace.)

Pasha... Be well, boy. Listen to your parents...the way I wish I had.

PASHA

I will. Take care of each other -- promise me.

CHAKOTAY1

I promise...

(He reluctantly lets go and turns to Janeway1, nods to her.)

JANEWAY1

(Slaps her comm badge.)

Two to beam to Voyager.

(They dematerialize.)

CHAKOTAY2

There's so much more I wanted to tell them. So much they need to learn.

JANEWAY2

They'll learn.

CHAKOTAY2

How do you know?

JANEWAY2

(She takes his hand with a smile.)

Because we did.

CHAKOTAY2

Are you afraid?

JANEWAY2

No.

(She puts an arm around Pasha's shoulders and raises her eyes.)

Never.

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

(Over the action of Chakotay walking through the corridors.)

Too soon, it was over. We were back on the bridge in our familiar places and the ship was underway again before we had a chance to think about the experience. I had so many questions that would never be answered... And one question I was almost afraid to ask. But I could not rest until I knew.

(Janeway is seated in her quarters, lounging on the sofa, out of uniform, staring at the stone frog. She gazes at it from a variety of angles; she seems about to make a discovery when the door chime rings.)

JANEWAY

Come in.

CHAKOTAY

(Enters a bit hesitantly, hands her a PADD.)

These are the personnel evaluations from last week. We never got to finish them.

JANEWAY

(With forced humor.)

We never got to try the seaweed casserole, either. Should we go take care of that, too?

CHAKOTAY

Maybe Neelix could make us up another batch.

JANEWAY

(Looks up at him for a long moment, concerned.)

What is it?

CHAKOTAY

I've been thinking...about our experience on the planet.

JANEWAY

(Wearily.)

So have I.

CHAKOTAY

It's one thing to speculate about what your life will be like in the future. But to actually see it...

JANEWAY

It won't happen that way, you know.

CHAKOTAY

I know, but... Can I ask you a question?

JANEWAY

Of course.

CHAKOTAY

(Suddenly earnest -- he slides onto the sofa beside her without being invited, turns to her with a very serious expression.)

I understand the theories and the temporal mechanics. I know that this timeline has already diverged from theirs and that our futures will be different. I know that other life will never happen.

(A beat.)

But can't you at least see...how it might?

(Janeway stares at him, blank-faced, for such a long time that he finally rises, dejected, and turns to go.)

JANEWAY

(The instant before he reaches the door.)

Chakotay?

CHAKOTAY

Yes?

JANEWAY

(After a very long moment.)

He was a beautiful child, wasn't he?

CHAKOTAY

(He closes his eyes. A slow smile spreads across his face and when he opens his eyes again the emotions in them -- regret, tenderness, joy -- are absolutely clear.)

Yes, he was.

JANEWAY

Good night, Chakotay.

CHAKOTAY

Good night...Kathryn.

(He leaves the room. During the final voice-over we follow him through the corridors and back to his quarters, where he pulls off his boots and flops back on his bed, head on his folded arms.)

CHAKOTAY'S VOICE

Sometimes it seems easier to mourn for what we've lost than to appreciate what we've gained. Sometimes it's hard to understand that we've gained anything at all. But we have. We've been given the gift of time -- time to learn and grow, to accept each other and find our way together.

(A beat.)

My father was right. I was given a glimpse into possibilities I had never even imagined. For a moment time did turn around, and I saw my shadow pass me by. I walk through the corridors of...of my home, and everything is the same as before. But it is also different somehow. I am different. I see with new eyes.

(A beat.)

I know that other life will never happen. I know that in this timeline, Pasha...my son...will never draw breath. My future is not yet written. My life will not be the same as his, that old man who wore my face.

(A beat.)

Maybe my life...will be even better.

CHAKOTAY

(While still reclining in his darkened quarters.)

First Officer's Personal Log, Stardate --. My father once told me that in everyone's life there is a moment when time turns itself around, and the shadow that passes you by is your own.

END


End file.
